narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mizuki Makaze
Mizuki Makaze (魔風一族水鬼, Makaze Mizuki; Lit. "Evil Storm of the Water Demon") is a shinobi born and raised in Kumogakure (雲隠れの里, Kumogakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Clouds"), the honorable hidden village hailing from the Land of Lightning. Mizuki was raised in the Makaze household, where he was asked nothing less than perfection when it came to his skill as a shinobi. He was born with a twin brother by the name of Enki. Mizuki's family was very wealthy. His father was the head of the Makaze clan, the third wealthiest man in the land of lightning. He was considered to be the strongest shinobi the clan ever saw. He bore great mastery over Storm Release and tremendous intelligence and wisdom. His father was forced to marry his mother who was a kunoichi from an opposing clan as a sign of goodwill. However, their marriage wasn't out of love. After a year from their undesirable marriage, Mizuki and Enki were birthed. They grew up in the household of the Makaze clan. As they were trained on combat since a very young age, Mizuki displayed awesome skill as a Shinobi, while his brother did not. Mizuki was viewed as the genius of the family, being treated with utmost respect in his household, while his younger twin was regarded as the idiot of the family as his brother was clearly superior to him in each aspect. While Mizuki was treated like a genius should be, his brother, Enki, was neglected most of their childhood. His father being the strict shinobi he is, decided to abandon Enki out of his sorrow for the "shameful" display of power the young man gave. Despite all the odds, Mizuki and his brother seized a tight bond between one another, standing together in the face of each obstacle they face. After graduating the academy, both of the twins were promoted to Genin. They were assigned on the same squad. Despite their close bond, which they claimed to be unbreakable, both of them possessed a heated rivalry between them. Enki took Mizuki as his rival at the beginning out of his sadness and sorrow for being the "Idiot of The Family" while his twin brother was regarded as a genius. As for Mizuki, he didn't see his brother as a rival at first. However, Enki showed an amazing display of skill and an extraordinary augmentation in abilities, which caused Mizuki to recognize him as an equal. Someone who he'd love to surpass. Someone who pushes him to become stronger and stronger out of fear of losing the competition between them. Growing up, the gap between Mizuki and Enki became narrower and narrower, until they were exactly the same in terms of skill. Mizuki's goal during his life as a Genin was to surpass his twin as the rivalry between them was burning with rage and passion. Both of them made a perfect duo as Mizuki possessed affinity to Water while his brother's affinity was Lightning. Their strength increased exponentially over the years as they used their rivalry as a fuel to empower them to become stronger. =Appearance= As a child who was claimed to be the prodigy of his clan, the destined leader that would command the Makaze, Mizuki possessed a bit of arrogance. This was clearly apparent on his face and his way of speaking. He's accused of acting high and mighty, which he deems to be false. He claims that he's not arrogant. However, he admit that he's overconfident, which can be clearly pointed out. As someone who faced lots of hardships and tragedies in his life, such as the abandoning of his twin brother and the strictness of his father in his treatment, Mizuki isn't a cheerful child. He always displays an impassive expression at all times. Even his walk adumbrates his distain. Mizuki's appearance attracted the attention of many lovers as he was famous allover Kumogakure as the prodigy of the Makaze clan. He was known and admired by many, an atmosphere that he got used to overtime. The most notable trait about Mizuki's appearance is his hair. His hair is similar to pitch black silk strands that often dance in the breezes of Kumo. The length of his hair is relatively tall, extending to the bottom of his neck, around his upper back. He often ties his hair up to form a ponytail, while dropping a hair bang on his face. Amongst his admirers, his hair is always mentioned, usually in a flattering metaphor, comparing it to silk and whatnot. Mizuki was deemed to be attractive amongst the females. He possesses a sky-blue eyes, which is similar to the color of Kumo's sky on a clear day. His eyebrows are narrow and thin. His eyes are wide, yet sharp as was noted by many. That seems to be the case with most of his expressions. Many perceived them to be "sharp" and "cold" that's mostly due to the conflicts and hardships he underwent during his childhood, which managed to forge him into a cold man, just like his father wished. Thus, his father's acceptance was his gift and his curse. Mizuki is an average-sized child, standing at 153 centimeters tall, which isn't too significant for his age. He is clearly skinny, yet his body is very well-toned. For a child, he's considered to have decent-sized muscles, which aren't too large in size, yet that's to be expected considering his young age. Despite his average-sized muscles, Miuzki's walk and attitude gave him an air of dangerousness. The way he walked and talked, most Genin at his age would fear him due to his looks and attitude, as well as the rumors of him being the prodigy of the Makaze clan, which is no negligible title. His style of clothing was a confirmer of his attitude as his choice of clothes was clearly different from the rest of his clansmen and classmates. Mizuki wears an all-black attire. A black shirt with a long and large turtleneck, common for many shinobi. That shirt bears his clan's crest on the back, printed in white in order to create a contrast between the two adverse colors. He accompanies it with black pants that extend to his ankles. His pants are then covered with bandages starting from the ankles and going down to the heels. He finishes his outfit off with black sandals. His clothes are made out of special fabric in order to give him flexibility and mobility, without restraining or confining his movements. He decorates himself with bandages, which cover a portion of his forearm starting from below the elbows and ending at the wrists. He wears his forehead protector around his neck, using black cloth instead of navy. =Personality= =History= Birth of The Genius First Steps to Glory Unbreakable Bond An Idiot's Triumph Destined Rivals =Abilities= Natural Skills Intelligence Physical Prowess Sensing Chakra Nature Transformation Bukijutsu